Un mal día
by Kaze-mis
Summary: One-shot. Ojalá Feliciano no se hubiera despertado ese día...


De dónde vino la idea: Bueeeh... Pensando qué pasaría si Heracles se hubiera cruzado con un gato negro. Pero como Heracles acabaría ganándose la aceptación del gatico sí o sí, pues... puse a Feliciano. Da más juego XDDD Hay algo que Feli dice que es muyyy popular, y que se me ocurrió mientras escribía el fic. (Piolín... x3) Y sí, el día de la mala suerte en Italia es el viernes 17 ^^.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya... pero la historia de debajo es mía.

* * *

**Un mal día**

Parecía que aquel viernes 17 era especialmente su día de mala suerte.

Empezó levantándose con el pie izquierdo, tropezó con una camisa que había en el suelo y, sin saber cómo, arrastró a Lovino consigo.

—Ve~ Perdóname, hermano... Ha sido sin querer —sollozó, intentando alejarse cuanto antes de la furia del otro, que le dijo de todo menos guapo.

—¡Idiota, quería dormir un poco más! —gritó su hermano cuando pudo huir.

Se vistió por el camino, entró en la cocina y allí empezó a relajarse. No comería pasta para desayunar, claro, pero se preparó unas cuantas tostadas con mermelada de fresa. Le encantaban pero, en cuanto le hincó el diente a la primera, la tostada hizo un giro mortal y cayó al suelo con un sonoro "plof"... cayendo por el lado de la mermelada.

—No... Lud se enfadará en cuanto vea esto.

Se levantó para ir a buscar el trapo, pero en cuanto fue a alargar los dedos, el salero que había justo delante se desparramó. Los granitos blancos hicieron una carrera y llegaron hasta el borde del mármol. Recogió la mermelada y la sal tan bien como pudo y, sin apenas haber comido, decidió irse de casa. No sabía qué pasaba, pero nada iba bien.

Salió al aire libre, y decidió dormir un poco. Unas horas más tarde, aparte de tener una mancha en el hombro -alguna paloma traicionera- se cruzó con un gato, pequeño pero matón.

—Oh. Qué mono~ —musitó mientras le acariciaba el pelaje negro. El gato también no tenía un buen día y le arañó la mano, dando media vuelta—. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto, lindo gatito?

No paró de repetir «¿Por qué?», siguiendo al gato sin seguir fijándose en que el mundo le quería continuar estropeando el día. Mientras buscaba el minino, pasó por debajo de una escalera, y por poco no se llevó a Francis, que estaba arriba del todo reparando el bajante de su casa. Al notar el golpe brusco, miró hacia abajo y se encontró con un italiano con una cagada de paloma en el hombro, una mancha de mermelada en el pecho y un arañazo en la mano.

Bajó con la preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien, Feli? ¿Quieres que te deje una camisa?

—Me gustaría, pero...

—¿Y qué tal un poco de _cuisine française_?

—P-pero debo perseguir al gato negro...

Giró la cabeza, y se lamentó. El gato ya se había escabullido, quién sabía dónde.

—Bueno, vale —acabó admitiendo, entristecido por la pérdida.

—Me alegro de que entres en mi casa, Feli... _Deberías convertirte en territorio francés _—añadió con un aire maléfico después de comprobar que ni Lovino ni Ludwig estaban cerca.

—¿Ve~? ¿Pasa algo, nii-chan?

—No, nada.

No vio la sonrisa falsa del francés y el aire casi barroco del interior; se fijó en un espejo grandioso que había al fondo del pasillo, cubierto por un velo menos en una de la esquinas. Fue acercándose poco a poco, mientras Francis le decía algo que no escuchaba. El marco dorado era tan brillante, tanto, que incluso veía su propio reflejo y alzó la mano para destaparlo.

Y notó que algo no funcionaba.

El espejo se fue balanceando poco a poco, hasta caer en su dirección.

—¡Te he dicho que no lo tocaras! —gritó el otro, apartándolo justo a tiempo.

El espejo cayó donde antes había estado él, y se asustó tanto que huyó, llevándose unos trozos de cristal consigo. Las lágrimas le entorpecían la vista.

—¡Espera, Feli! ¡Hay cristales por todo el suelo!

—¡Ay, duele! ¡Duele mucho! —exclamó en cuanto dio un paso más, se arañó en el pie y se le clavó un poco. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo a borbotones.

Francis, que no estaba muy lejos, cogió el teléfono e hizo una breve llamada, exhausto, mientras él conseguía acurrucarse en una esquina y pensar porqué todo había ido tan mal. ¿Sería por el pie izquierdo? ¿Por la sal? ¿Por ese gatito negro tan mono pero tan malo? ¿Por la escalera? ¿Por el espejo? ¿Por todo, o por nada?

Quizás empezaba a creer a Lovino y sus supersticiones, cuando Lud siempre le había dicho que no se las creyera, que eran tonterías con sólo un fondo tradicional y totalmente anacrónicas para los tiempos que corrían. Esto último no lo había entendido, pero parecía muy importante... Y pensó que sólo le faltaba abrir un paraguas bajo techo y ya tendría todos los objetivos cumplidos.

—¡Feliciano! ¿Estás bien? —dijo alguien con un tono entre enojado y preocupado al otro lado del pasillo. Reconocería esa voz incluso en lo más hondo del mar.

—Luuuuud, sácame de aquí, sálvame. Me hace daño el pie, y la mano, y me siento sucio...

—¿Le has hecho algo, Francis? —Ludwig envió una mirada casi incendiaria por las tres últimas palabras del desdichado.

—N-no. ¡Que no te miento, te lo juro! Sólo quería darle una camisa nueva, y ha provocado todo este estropicio. Yo tampoco puedo moverme, hay trozos aquí demasiado pequeños y a saber lo que podría pasar... ¡Hay escoba y recogedor en la segunda puerta a la izquierda! —añadió tras ver que el alemán empezaba a abrir y a cerrar puertas buscando algo.

Después de cargar con los dos objetos más el paraguas que se había llevado al empezar a llover y de recoger todos los fragmentos del espejo, a uno y a otro lado del gran marco que ahora sólo tenía una tela inútil del todo. Ludwig ignoró por completo a Francis, que miraba con tristeza el gran corte de su camisa por culpa de un clavo salido, y se acercó a Feliciano, que tenía cada vez peor aspecto. La herida del pie no había empeorado, pero no podría sostenerse derecho durante un tiempo. Además, estaba también la herida de la mano, más el aspecto deplorable con la camisa y los ojos llorosos... en definitiva, el italiano estaba hecho una piltrafa.

—Lud, sácame de aquí. Me duele mucho el pie...

—Vale, vale. Cruza los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, que te voy a cargar; no puedes caminar así.

—Ve~ —le susurró en el oído mientras hacía lo que le mandaba y Ludwig le hacía subir hasta su cintura y le cogía los muslos, mientras entreveía las manos largas de Feliciano cruzarse a la altura de sus labios.

Aquello era increíble. Por primera vez estaba más alto que el otro, y el mundo parecía completamente diferente. Estaría viéndolo todo desde un metro ochenta y cinco, supuso. Colocó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Lud, sonriente.

—No vayas así, Feliciano, que podríamos caer.

—Eso no pasará, porque Lud me protegerá —sonrió, mejilla contra mejilla, viendo que su compañero enrojecía hasta las orejas.

—B-Bueno, Francis, m-me lo llevo al hospital. Esas heridas podrían infectarse de un momento al otro.

—Ya veo, ya. Ostras, ya ha dejado de llover. Mejor que dejes el paraguas hasta que Feli esté mejor, ¿de acuerdo? Venga, adiós, y gracias por limpiarlo todo.

Los arrastró hasta la puerta y les cerró la puerta en las narices, sin dar derecho a una réplica por parte del alemán. Ludwig bufó algo ininteligible en alemán y, con un Feliciano que le acariciaba el pelo constantemente, llegó hasta el hospital, donde sacaron el cristal y desinfectaron también la mano, poniéndole venas y más venas.

—No podrá mover... el pie... durante unas semanas —intentó decir el médico al retirarse la enfermera, vigilando no soltar una carcajada ante ese hombre tan fornido y, sin embargo, tan ridículo—. Así que tendrá... que llevar muletas. Y cuidado con la mano arañada; probablemente... el gato no estaba... vacunado.

—Gracias por la información.

En cuando salieron del hospital, Feliciano tenía más culpabilidad que nunca.

—Uh~, me siento tan mal porque Lud me tiene que cargar. Hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida. Primero he hecho caer a Lovi, después se me ha caído la tostada por el lado de la mermelada y la mantequilla, y cuando iba a limpiarlo se ha derramado la sal. Me he ido de casa, un gatito moníiiisimo se ha cruzado y me ha arañado, lo he perseguido y he pasado por debajo de una escalera en la que estaba Fran. Luego ha ido a darme una camisa limpia y cuando he destapado el espejo, se ha caído y me he herido.

—No ha sido un buen día.

—No... Pero al menos estoy contigo.

—F-Fe... li... —susurró Ludwig, un tanto avergonzado. No quería decir que él había pensado exactamente lo mismo. El italiano se incorporó, viendo cada vez más cerca su hogar.

—¿Crees en la mala suerte, Lud?

—Claro que no. Sólo has sido demasiado patoso. No tiene nada que ver que hayas acumulado una desgracia detrás de otra con el hecho de que hoy sea el día que sea...

—¿Así que no tengo que fiarme de mi hermano, verdad?

—Exacto.

Cuando llegaron a casa, el primero que los recibió fue Lovino. Su cara era todo un poema, hasta que al final se apoyó en una pared y empezó a reír, y no pudo relajarse hasta cinco minutos más tarde.

—¿A ti qué te pasa?

—¿No te has visto en un espejo, Patata-Mutante-Man? ¡Tienes el pelo como un nido! Oh, pareces un granjero con un traje que no le toca... _Oh, Dio_, haz que pare de reír.

Y con las lágrimas saltándole en el rostro se arrastró hasta su habitación, con espasmos y más espasmos. Ludwig suspiró, un poco harto ya de llevar a cuestas a ese alborotador de cabellos, y lo dejó con cuidado en el sofá para sacarse de un bolsillo interior un peine.

—Oh... Lud siempre tiene soluciones para todo.

—La primera impresión siempre es el aspecto de la persona a la que vas a conocer.

Lo recordó llorando, dentro de esa caja de tomates, suplicándole que no le hiciera daño, y sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia. Cuando su pelo volvió a ser el de antes, Feliciano le dijo que se acercara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que decirte algo, Lud...

—¿No me vas a decir que tienes muletas, verdad? Porque creo que no.

—No era eso, aunque es verdad eso de que no tengo muletas~ Es algo más importante.

—¿Y qué es? No será...

Ludwig fue enrojeciendo progresivamente, desviándose hacia temas menos tocados por ellos dos.

—No volveré a salir los viernes 17.


End file.
